The Cursed One
by olihime
Summary: Nobody could escape the curse, they said.


Olihime: Just a draft. Wanted to know how many would like this. Plus, I'm bored. If many people likes this, I'll continue. If no, then I'll just delete it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Warnings: None I could think of.

**Someone's POV**

While my travelling companions were arguing among themselves, I was enjoying my coffee when the two people sitting behind me started talking about some kind of rumors.

"Hey, did you hear? Someone actually saw _him_ when they were lost in the woods." The first guy said.

'_Him?' _I thought curiously.

"Really? I thought _he_ was already dead." The second guy said.

"I thought so too. But there've been so many people lately that claimed they saw _him_. And with just a glimpse of him, you'll have dreams about your death."

"Shit! This is really creepy! What do you think we should do?"

"Idiot! What can we do? Anybody neared him will have disaster occur upon them. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to risk my like just to get rid that _accursed one_."

"R-right. I better tell my family not to go to the woods anymore."

The second guy quickly left followed by the first, presumably to warn others about it.

"Fuji."

I wondered what they mean about the accursed one.

"Fujiko."

I'm curious.

"Mou, Fujiko de ba! (Geez, Earth to Fujiko!)"

I blinked as my thoughts were interrupted by my Catman companion. I smiled at him. "Nani, Eiji?"

"Mou, Fuji! Did you listen to me?"

"Gomen (Sorry), Eiji. I just heard…a rumor."

Eiji's cat ears perked up and his tail started swaying in slight curiosity. "Rumor?" And that caught our other two travelling companions's attention and stopped their bickering in order to listen more.

"Sou da yo (That's right)."

"What kind of rumor?" Said Momo who had his fist gripping on Kaidoh's shirt, while Kaidoh had his fist gripping on Momo's shirt as well.

"It seems a…'cursed one' lives here in this village, or precisely, in the woods at the back of village."

"C-cursed one?" Kaidoh stuttered as his face pale and tremble when he heard it.

Fuji nodded in affirmation. His face was grim as he continued the story. "It would seem that whoever saw this cursed one even with a glimpse, they would see their death in their dreams. There was a man who caught a glimpse of the cursed one and had a dream that he fell off a cliff. After that, he always stayed away from them, but one day, the man disappeared and was found dead at the bottom of the cliff with his body mangled. Nobody could escape the curse, they said."

Kaidoh gulped and was trembling in fear. Even Momo and Eiji were getting freaked out.

"That's not all. Whoever was near this cursed one…," He opened his eyes, revealing his sapphire eyes, "will have their body dragged towards to the cursed one's lair, and have their hearts ripped out and eaten by the cursed one."

"Ahhhh!" Kaidoh was already outside, running.

"K-Kaidoh!"

"Saa, I wonder if I went too far."

"Mou, Fuji! Kowai hanashi mou yame o yo (Stop telling anymore scary stories)!"

"N-ne, Fuji-sempai? The part that the guy fell off the cliff and your heart will get ripped out…"

"Mochiron, uso da yo. (Of course, I was only kidding.) Though I only heard that disaster will occur upon them."

"H-hidoi ssu (That's cruel), Fuji-sempai…"

Fuji just chuckled.

* * *

**Kaidoh's POV**

It's not real! It's not real! There's no way it was real!

But, what if!? What if that cursed one was real!?

W-wait! Fuji-sempai said the cursed one lived in the woods. So, as long as I stay away from the woods, then I'll be fine.

Y-yeah, as long as I stay away from the woods, then I won't even see the cursed one.

I'll be safe!

* * *

**Normal POV**

And with renewed spirit, Kaidoh stopped his running.

"Fshuuu."

_'Was I running the whole time?'_ He thought.

And started to head back to where his travelling companions were, but stopped when he noticed his surroundings.

The ground he was stepping was full of leaves, twigs, dirt, tree roots and some bugs here and there. On his front were trees, on his left were trees, on his right were trees, and presumably more trees on his behind. No human tracks were seen or found. And that left Kaidoh thinking.

"…"

"…" A streak of sweat started to appear on Kaidoh's face.

"…" The more he thinks, the more his face paled. But no matter how much he thinks, one conclusion was already reached when he started thinking.

'_I'm in the woods!_'

Kaidoh started berating himself for getting careless, or in this case, stupid for not watching where he was running to.

SNAP!

Kaidoh tensed at the sound of a twig snapped. '_Don't look back! I know this scene! If you look back, you'll see something that you shouldn't have seen. So, don't look back, Kaidoh Kaoru! Damnit, don't look back!'_

But Kaidoh looked back.

"AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Somewhere near the woods…**

"Unyaa? Did you hear that?" Eiji's cat ears twitched.

"It's Kaidoh." Momoshiro said. They were walking around the village and asking anyone if they had seen Kaidoh, or in Momo's case, a scary looking person but truthfully a scaredy cat when it comes to ghost story.

"Hmm, it's coming from the woods. Let's check it out." Fuji said and started walking towards the wood.

Momoshiro scratched his head. "Geez, that Mamushi. Didn't he just listen that the cursed one was living in the woods?"

Fuji chuckled as he walked. "I'm sure he was running blindly in fear again."

* * *

**On a ship near the village…**

The person sighed in boredom, as he had his arms resting on the ship ledge.

"Osoi na minna. Kaimono mada kana? (Everyone is late. I wonder if they're done with shopping yet?)"

And the person could only hear the sound of the waves and the wind blowing.

* * *

_**A little sneak peak if this story works **__**out fine...**_

_..._

_"Yudan sezu ni ikou."_

_"Ii data"_

_"Mada mada dane."_

_"BURNING!"_

...

Seigaku regulars: They're only catchphrases!

Olihime: ...

Eiji: Hoi? I just realized Oishi is not in this chapter and none of Oishi's catchphrase is in the sneak peak.

Momo: But Eiji-sempai, does Oishi-sempai has any catchphrases?

Eiji: What are you saying, Momo? Of course, Oishi has catchphrases.

Fuji: For example?

Eiji: ...

Seigaku regulars: ...

Eiji: ...Moon Volley?

Inui: That's just Oishi's tennis move name.

Kaidoh: Fshuu.

Eiji: If you're that smart, why don't you tell me?

Inui: ...

Inui: Rikutsu ja nai. (This is illogical.).

Ryoma: Mada mada dane, sempai-tachi.

Momo: You don't even know, right, Echizen?

Ryoma: ...

Ryoma: ...

Ryoma: Too bad, Akazawa. This is doubles.

Kaidoh: That's not a catchphrase. That's just a quote.

Fuji: But Oishi was really cool that time. Right, Tezuka?

Tezuka: Aa.

Kawamura: BURNING! YOU WERE VERY COOL, OISHI!

Momo: Wait, where's Oishi-sempai anyway?

Olihime: There.

Eiji: Wah, Oishi! What happened? Why are you sitting alone in the corner?

Inui: There's 87% chance that Oishi is feeling depressed when he realized that he is the only one who don't have catchphrases.

Eiji: Uwaa, Oishi! It's all right. Even if you don't have any catchphrases, we are still Golden Pair!

Everyone thought: Is there any connection with catchphrases and Golden Pair?

Fuji: Review if you like it so far or tell Olihime what was lacking. And maybe also a little words of encouragement for Oishi, ne?


End file.
